dr_gameshowfandomcom-20200215-history
These Games Are Goofy
Episode Page Episode 59: These Games Are Goofy In-Studio Guests Cirocco Dunlap Joe Pera Games Played Once in a Lifetime Submitted by Joe from Manchester England Theme Song Once in a lifetime (in a lifetime) I'm going to play a game (in a lifetime) It's called once in a lifetime (in a lifetime) Once in a lifetime (in a lifetime) I'm gonna play this game (in a lifetime) And then I'm going home (to my daddy) To sit on his lap and hear a story Once in a lifetime (in a lifetime) I'm going to play this game How to Play Players are given the title of a fictional Lifetime movie and must create a dramatic and trashy plot. Additional points for movie taglines and reenactments of key scenes. House Rule: Manolo judges and awards points. Winner(s) Joe Pera Clash of the Nicknames Submitted by Prime Time Pauli G. from Queens Theme Song Clash (in a lifetime) (in a lifetime) (in a lifetime) Of the nicknames Necessary Background Perceptive listeners of Dr. Gameshow will notice a recurring theme nicknames are hot! Examples are gamshow-vanists Silly Lillie, Prime Time Pauli G, Blitz, Old Tomato. How to Play In this game a contestant chooses their own nickname and has up to 45 seconds to sell us on it via a speech. Then an opponent will choose a different, preferably not too mean, nickname for them and also has up to 45 seconds to sell us on it, and then the contestant gets a rebuttal. Manolo will be a judge for who has the most compelling argument. Whichever wins is the contestant's nickname for the rest of the show. Callers Patrick from Brooklyn Jake Gould Resulting Nicknames: * Joe Pera -- Joke Pera * Cirocco Dunlap -- Cirocco Joke Pera * Patrick from Brooklyn -- Mrs. Kittens * Jake Gould -- Mr. Calls Swoopstakes (Previous Week's Winner) Submitted by Derek and Kelly from Northern New Jersey Theme Song Swooooooo- oooooooooo- ooooopstaaaakes Necessary Background This is a game to test your knowledge of dead or obsolete words. How to Play Players will given an archaic word by Jo, but not the definition. The player then has to use the word in a sentence based on what the word means. Funniest use of the word, as perceived by Manolo, receives 1 point and the player that most correctly uses the word receives 1 point. First one to 5 points wins, or whenever Jo gets tired of playing this. Callers Sam from Brooklyn Steve from Staten Island Winner(s) Joe Pera Crazy Narwhal or Long Crazy Whale with a Horn Submitted by Lillie Newton from Virginia Theme Song Too many words to remember Yeah Necessary Background It's Lillie again. I made a game called Crazy Narwhal or Long Crazy Whale with a Horn. You're a Narwhal and in your home it's pollution! How to Play Tell the epic story about how you escaped to a clean area. Manolo will decide if you go crazy and that Narwhal will lose the game. Depending on how well you escaped the pollution you are either a Narwhal or a Long Crazy Whale with a Horn. Winner(s) Cirocco Dunlap Winning Game Crazy Narwhal or Long Crazy Whale with a Horn Manolo's Something to Go On Make sure to clap as much as you can, even if your best friend just fell. Applaud everything. Trivia The crew is in Studio B rather than Studio A . About half the in-studio cast are disorientated. Manolo's dad, who used to be on radio, found out Manolo was on the radio and is tuning in! Cirocco Dunlap doesn't know what a rebuttal is. Justin, the call screener, voted for Clash of the Nicknames.